User blog:Mystical Trixter/Trailer for a new wiki show
20 different people from arround the world are all invited to one luxorious and secluded manor, having been promised they'd make it big by renowned celebrities and business tycoons, Shukoff and Ahlquist. What they don't know is that only few will make it through this mess. Amoungst them, is a savage brutal killer, out for themselves. The question is; who is it? And just who will make it through the hell on earth they will experience? With no law enforcements or government near by, they can't get help, and they can trust nobody, not even eachother. Our Cast Joseph Aikman, A gambler, known for cheating his way through several poker matches, a keen eye, sharp witted, but not socially smart, per say. Laura Verine, A young girl, an aspiring author and hopes to make it big from this, even if she thinks she can't do it. Alexa Day, A college athlete, having dreams of being a championship volleyball player in her future, but rather quiet and a slight loner. Danica Star, A woman just out of college, frisky, sexual and a hit with the men, when not flirting or trying to get laid, she can be showing off her excellence at the cello. Max Vega, An animator, respected for his technological prowess where he comes from, while serious and a lone wolf, he does care greatly for his sister. Frank Seeyee, A Dutch criminal, extremely negative and spiteful of the world, perhaps everything can be redeemed for him should he make it big through this. Axel Wachow, An up and coming wrestler, as well as father, hoping to get enough money to give his family a great love like he wants them to, strangely obsessed with zombies. Greg Sawd, Heir to an extremely wealthy business, as such is very snobbish and arrogant, but he has connections, he could've made it big on his own, this is just public approval Barry McInnis, A very upbeat and cheerful priest, always seeing the positives and life and loves being a friend to all, a very lovable man. Nikki Lee, A struggling teenage mother and intern for her towns hospital, she's not sure why she's here, but hopes that she can get the fortune here, so her child won't live a poor life too. Tim Kelly, An amateur rapper, known for his dark lines and split personality, making him vicious and cruel, maybe winning will give him something to smile about. Matt Allen, An electrician, not looking too much for money or wealth, just here to have a good time away from his job, it's not all Pikachus and Elekids like he hoped. Jace Aslgov, TV actor, known for his work on a show centered around people being lost on an island, he already has fame, so why's he here? Just to rub it in, of course. Jorn Van Essan, A sexist and perverted, but party loving pimp, hoping that making it big means he'll have more tail to get, if not, he can always try out the guys. Rose Chan, A hyper and funloving artist, and also a romantic hoping that through making it big she'll find the love of her life, or her "senpai" as she calls it. Jake Coder, A musician and parody artist, can have a good time and have a laugh, but at the cost of having a rather small fuse. Jason Shin, A professional doctor who's run into financial troubles, hopefully this can be his big break and he can finally get on his feet again. Maria Vega, Detective and the sister of Max Vega, she's rather quite and shy, but friendly to anybody willing to speak with her, loves her brother, but wishes he would have a more positive outlook. Carson Schumpert, A college student not really looking to go anywhere in life, he's content lounging around engorging himself with junk food, this invitation just means he can do this AND be rich and famous. Jade Anson, A rather poor potato farmer, sincerely wishing to get some wealth for her and her brother Jude, just so they can have something in life. These are our stars. Who will make it? Who is the killer here? Who will be the first victim? All these and more soon to be answered here on... ... Murder Wikistry... Category:Blog posts